


Terms of Endearment: Drabble

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: How Does Your Marriage Work? [24]
Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: Drabble Collection, Endearments, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: A collection of small moments in which Diane realises Nick uses a lot of terms of endearment.
Relationships: Nick/Diane (Come From Away)
Series: How Does Your Marriage Work? [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Terms of Endearment: Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
> While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.

When Diane froze, blinking at him, Nick realised he’d said something.

“What?” he asked, dread collecting fast as he reviewed the words that had come from his mouth.

_I’ll do it, dear heart, you sit down._

“‘Dear heart?’” Diane repeated.

Nick flushed, shrugging. “A simple endearment,” he murmured. “Would you prefer I didn’t?”

“I’d prefer you did,” she said, moving closer.

“Oh,” Nick whispered, right before she kissed him again.

_She likes the endearments._

+++

It wasn’t even the one he used most often, it was just that it was the one he used when they hadn’t seen each other for a while. A while to other people might be a few days, but once Nick had finally been granted his green card, he and Diane had rarely been apart for more than a day.

So much time on which to catch up, he’d told her. It was still her favourite.

_I missed you, my dearest one._

He only ever called her that when they’d been apart – so she associated it with being together again. With the light that shone more brightly when he smiled at her or held her hand just because he wanted to.

Because of that, it was her favourite.

+++

Diane was quite sure Nick thought she didn’t remember the screech in. She’d been teasing the following morning, exaggerating the headache and jokingly questioning if she’d kissed the fish – and he thought he was saving her from the embarrassment of realising she’d kissed him.

Even now, married and happy, she’d never told him.

Until now.

“Hello, sugar,” she greeted him, kissing him as he arrived home. “A drink?”

“I’d love a beer,” he replied, smiling at her.

With a grin, she fetched it for him, timing her comment exactly right as she handed it to him. “Anything else, my wondrous exotic flower?”

Nick froze, then looked at her. “You remember?”

“Of course I do, sugar,” she replied with a smile. “It’s not every day someone calls you exotic.”

+++

The bad dreams didn’t happen as often as they used to, but Diane knew when she awoke, disoriented and shaking, that everything would be alright when she heard those words.

_You’re safe with me, gorgeous._

It was Nick, always Nick. Sometime the dreams were his, and she would hold him until the last shadows were gone, but when they were hers, he was always there.

And he called her gorgeous. When she was frightened and sweaty and wearing no makeup, he called her gorgeous as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

+++

“You know, you use a lot of endearments,” Diane said as they sipped tea in her kitchen.

“I know,” Nick replied.

“Why?” Diane asked.

“I don’t know,” Nick replied. His fingers were stroking the back of her hand; it was quiet and slow and lovely. “I just…do.” His eyes were guarded as he asked, “Is it alright?”

“Of course,” Diane replied. “I really meant you use a lot of different ones.”

“Yes,” he replied. He looked at the ceiling. “Each one has a slightly different meaning.” He frowned, obviously chasing the right words. “For different moments. If I want to say something special but without making a big deal.”

Diane nodded, happiness curling in her belly. He really was an interesting man. She’d have to pay more attention in the future.


End file.
